


Red is a Good Look on You

by TheR3dHerring



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 and Demencia are his babies/creations, Anxious Flug, Badass Flug, Black Hat is... something, Gen, Graphic, Mother Hen Flug, Multi, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, Sadistic Flug, Tags to be added, because there are some traits you just can't write away, same thing, they'll be so forgettable I swear it, those minor characters will either be gone soon or you'll never learn their names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheR3dHerring/pseuds/TheR3dHerring
Summary: Dr. Flug Slys is known as the anxious scientist hiding behind Black Hat in commercials broadcasted to all of villainy. His reputation is one of cowardice and begrudging intelligence. The general opinion is that Flug has smarts behind a camera, his desk, and his boss, and that's it.And that's exactly how Flug prefers it.





	1. Red Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fatal Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750306) by [BWSMILE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWSMILE/pseuds/BWSMILE). 



> This is a compilation of relatively connected one shots. Each give graphic, horrifying detail to Flug's darker side seen by none but his victims, as well as the sides reserved for his family.

The music in the club was pounding, thrumming loudly in his head and in his chest. Flug glanced around at the packed dance floor and the slightly less crowded bar and made a beeline for the alcohol.

He ordered a whiskey on the rocks and sat down, running a hand through his curly, auburn hair. Bright, yellow green eyes hidden behind tinted glasses scanned the people ahead of him. Most of the patrons here were either drowning their sorrows in liquor (not really why he himself was here) or taking solace in the bodies soaking up the club’s atmosphere (essentially his reason for coming out).

Flug boredly skimmed each person, checking them off on a list in his head. Too tall, too much hair, a bit too drunk, way too tall- oh. Flug straightened up as a man in a red, silk shirt sauntered up to him, just as his whiskey arrived. The man’s traits were quickly cataloged- dark brown hair, a little more than average height, roughly 5”11, decent looking- perfect.

Casting a look just the right amount of shy and interested at the man while taking a sip of his drink, Flug internally cheered as he sat down.

“Hey, cutie,” Flug almost sighed, noting another trait- confident. Oblivious of the judgement, the man grinned at Flug and reached out a hand. “I’m Terrance, and what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this,”

Ew. Flug was pretty sure that those kinds of cheesy pick-up lines were severely outdated, or would at least never impress someone. Nonetheless, he let out a flattered giggle and accepted the offered hand.

“I’m Flug, and I was just trying to find someway to spend the night, or find someone to spend it with...”

Hoping the man wasn’t as dumb as he seemed, Flug leaned a little closer and looked at Terrance under his lashes. Luckily, Terrance was either desperate or smart, Flug couldn’t categorize that yet, and took the hint to wrap his arm around the smaller man.

“Heh, well if you want to have a nice night, I know someone you could spend it with,”

Terrance went on to use a few more round-about pick-up lines, not getting up from his seat, aaand yeah this was taking too long. Flug needed to hook up with this guy before Black Hat noticed his “errand” running a little longer than it should.

Flug moved his face up next to his ear, pretending to need to speak over the din of the club.

“Well, did you also know where we could go? Just to be a little more, ah, private?” Terrance beamed and stood, grasping Flug’s hand to pull him out the door.

“Oh, yeah. Let’s head to my apartment, we could have more fun there,” Flug grinned and pressed himself to the man’s side, keeping his arm wrapped over his shoulder. As they walked out of the door and turned towards the sidewalk, Flug waited until they were just out of view from the club windows.

Terrance was in the middle of stumbling through a story when his legs shook and he fell forward. Flug grasped him and kept him upright as he changed direction, tugging Terrance towards his car. Smiling almost maniacally at the perfect results of his new nervous depressant, Flug listened as Terrance got out a few mumbles before succumbing to darkness. He resolved to write down a fuller list of effects once he was home. Terrance was shoved into the back seat of the car with darkened windows, the door was closed, and Flug finally drove home with his newest subject.


	2. Vermilion Scream

Flug was elbows deep in his latest "passion project" when a low buzz broke out across the room. He cast his eyes up warily, hoping it was just a false alarm,.. but no. Suddenly, a resounding scream rang out, the tone Flug picked for his alarm, accompanied by a sudden change in red lighting. Flug sighed tiredly and set down his tools, swiftly pulling off his latex gloves while exiting his side lab. Checking to make sure his bag was on right, Flug locked the door behind him and began the trek up towards Black Hat's study.

The alarm was something Flug had decided was essential when he made an extension to the lab provided by his boss. Granted, the decked out room in the basement of the mansion was certainly well stocked with all the machines and space a scientist could ask for, however Flug required a space to call his own. So, the bagged scientist had, upon first moving into the house, excavated another room, just slightly smaller than the actual lab, under the guise of him simply setting up his work space.

After installing several work tables, a cold storage, and sound proof walls, Flug realized that if Black Hat were to use his intercom to call on him, the scientist would not be able to hear. There were very few things Flug feared (his past was the most prominent one) but incurring the wrath of Black Hat was almost enough to keep Flug awake at night. Therefore, Flug had set up a motion sensor alarm that sent a out warning if Black Hat’s hand neared the intercom, and triggered the alarm when he pressed the call button. It was a simple task of building the machine, rigging it to his new lab, and gifting Black Hat a new intercom as a “thanks for hiring/not killing me” present.

Flug stretched as he finally arrived at Black Hat’s room, smoothing down his clothes once before knocking twice. Black Hat called out to him to enter already before Flug could alert his presence. Ah, right, all powerful eldritch being. Flug had already attempted to study his boss’ abilities and origins, but strangely enough the paper burned up before he could finish. Opening the door to the dark, fancily decorated room revealed Black Hat, who either had his normal bitch face or was extremely angry. Unfortunately, Flug could never tell, which led to him being struck with anxiety whenever he entered the demon’s proximity.

”A-ah, you called, sir?” Flug stuttered out and watched as his boss’ face curled in annoyance. Black Hat rolled his eyes and pulled out a paper, glaring at his scientist until he got the hint to scramble up to the desk and look at it. Skimming through the paper, Flug brightened as he saw the newest orders for various metals and chemicals, including chloroform. But then he wilted upon seeing Black Hat’s face, which he was now 78% sure was angry.

”Uhm, w-what’s wrong, sir? T-these are all of the materials needed for the next line of frost-rays,” Black Hat’s glare somehow deepened and he scoffed, trailing a shiny, onyx claw down the paper to point out the large amounts of chloroform priced at the bottom. Flug broke out in sweat. He had been running out of one of the key ingredients for his stun gun, as well as for keeping his “subjects” in line. The scientist was in desperate need for it, but now it seemed there could be consequences to it. Black Hat leaned in close.

”While I don’t know everything about your little do-hickeys and toys,” Flug bristled imperceivably. That was oversimplifying it… “I’m quite sure that a drug that renders humans unconscious is not needed in a gun that freezes something to fatality!” He punctuated this by burning the paper into ambers, the flames dancing dangerously close to Flug’s paper bag. He yelped and jumped back, but Black Hat tugged him forward by the shirt and leaned in, the scientist whimpering as he fumbled at the desk.

”So? Tell me, Flug, and you should know that I do hate it when people lie to me…” Flug scrambled for an answer as acidic saliva dripped from that grinning face onto the desk, hissing as it made contact.

“Y-y-yes! Yes, Black Hat, s-sir, I was j-just, ah, planning ahead! Yes, I, u-uhm, had plans for a, hm- some stun grenades to produce! Y-you know, after the freeze guns-rays…” Flug flinched back as Black Hat squinted and contemplated this. He hummed and loosened the hold on Flug’s shirt minutely.

“That’s rather ballsy of you, to already make your own decisions about future products…”

Flug was already stuttering apologies and pleads when he was suddenly released. He stumbled back as Black Hat continued.

“Huh, I didn’t expect you to have any backbone at all, what with how you act all the time. but... I would be open to some new weapons,” Flug blinked up in surprise at how easily he was let off the hook.

”So long as you get me a completed model by Friday!” The slamming of a fist against the large desk spurred Flug to stand and snap to attention.

”Y-yes, sir!” Black Hat scoffed at the tense man before turning towards more important papers.

”Good. Now get out,” Relieved, Flug almost ran out of the room, and slumped against the door as soon as it slammed shut behind him. He sighed forlornly at the thought of working tirelessly for two days straight to not only build but design a “stun grenade”. The scientist hummed as he walked back to his lab, already planning on taking most components from his stun gun. But that was a shame, Flug had been very excited to continue with project Terra05, formerly known as Nito039. Oh, well, next time perhaps.

First however, Flug hops back down into his locked lab and drags his open project back into cold storage. He passed the tub filled with bubbling, glowing teal liquid to clean the tools he left out. Looking longingly at the tub, Flug resolved to get to the bottom of project Terra. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, gore and maybe some other plot bits will come up next chapter, as well as a drawing accompaniment, hopefully. I also plan to make more chapters elaborating on project Nito and Terra, for now feel free to speculate, maybe use google translate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you read those tags because I am not holding back! I'll try to keep the gore and fluff realistic though (they're one in the same to me).  
> Also, this is my first piece to be posted here, so feedback of any sort would be greatly valued. Except for useless negativity, don't be a bitch.


End file.
